What If
by baboon
Summary: ...Draco Malfoy wouldn't be the bad guy, and harry wouldn't be the good? ... the wizarding world is not save anymore, though voldemort is destroyed, a maybe more dangerous force is under them. But will they realise the danger? R/R
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do own everything expect the names of the people, which are from Joanne K. Rowling, but though the characters are quite different, I own them all by myself. :)  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
"Harry! HARRY POTTER!", a young boy shouted over the street, running and trying to get near another guy, standing in front of a bookshop.  
  
The young boy, at the age of ten or eleven, had bright blond hair, falling all over his forehead and into his eyes, which were icy and between grey and blue. He had pale skin, though now, that he was running, his cheeks were quiet pink.  
  
As he reached his aim, he looked into the annoyed face of a boy in his age, whose green eyes looked rather resigned behind his glasses, and his hair were quiet stiff, he looked like he had done a lot of hair-style this morning, so no single streak would fall to his forehead. So obviously a very large and quite red scar could be seen on his forehead.  
  
He turned to the disturber and looked at him in disgust.  
  
"What's the matter with you, that you're screaming all over the place?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I- I just wanted to ask, if you're .. you know.. the boy lived?"  
  
"I am." He said in a stiff voice, but know with a lot of proud and arrogance in it.  
  
"Great!", he just beamed at him, looking quite glad he's standing there with Harry Potter. "I am Draco Malfoy.", he took his hand and shook it, "I think it's great that we meet. Do you also go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh Merlin, did you just tell me that you're also on this school? I heard a lot of it, but the old git of the headmaster seems to ruin the good reputation, loves muggles, you know? Is strictly against everything "bad", looks like they don't even teach the dark arts in there."  
  
"Well.", Draco looked bewildered, "I thought YOU, as you defeated you-know- who."  
  
"What's the point of it, anyway?", he said, now obviously nerved by this little fan of his.  
  
"I. I just wanted to shake hands with you, and. well. it was nice to meet you!", Draco said, he was bemused by the way the famous Harry Potter acted.  
  
"Wish I could say the same of you.", Harry Potter muttered, but he had already turned away from the blond guy so he wouldn't hear it.  
  
Draco Malfoy just stood there in disbelieve. He wouldn't have imagined Harry Potter, his own special hero, would be this. distant. But maybe he just had a bad day, and maybe was in a bad mood, so he decided not to give everything on this first impression.  
  
He turned away to go to his grandparents, where he lived. His parents had refused to take care of him since his birth, the reason was not known by anyone expect themselves, but he really liked to by with his grandparents. His Granny, the mum of his mother, was an old kind lady, and his granddad was kind of grimly, but at leased he showed a lot of affection to his grandson, quite contrary to his father, the two of them hated each other. They met just once when Draco was with them, and they just looked like they wished to spit, beat and scratch each other to death.  
  
Harry Potter turned to a side street where he met his guardian. He was wearing a black coat with a large hood which hid his face pretty well.  
  
"So, young friend, have to deal with fanatics?"  
  
"Yes, it's quite annoying, they all think I've saved their live. Think they would owe me somewhat." Harry spit on the floor.  
  
"You don't like beeing in the center of the attention? Well, young Potter, you will have to deal with it. Better enjoy this, they'll check soon enough that you'll do it no second time.", the hooded figure said, and then turned to the next shop, followed by Harry.  
  
"Hello, Nicolas.", the figure went into the shop, and the shop man stood up immediately, looking scared. "Good morning, Mister Riddle.", the man answered politely. "Do you need anything today, or do you just want to use my fireplace to floo?" "Just the fireplace, Nicolas. Potter, there you go." He said, Harry took the powder, and seconds later, disappeared in the flames.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this one is really short. But if you'll leave me a review, I promise, the next ones will be larger.  
  
Baboon 


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Disclaimer: do I own them? NO, I don't. I wouldn't even like to own them.  
  
-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-  
  
home, sweet home  
  
-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-  
  
Harry stepped out of the fireplace and went into the living room. He was there, were he called his home. He lived there for almost 10 years now, he didn't know anything else.  
  
The man, who the owner of the shop called Mr. Riddle, went right behind him, and began to unhood himself.  
  
He had a pale, oily skin, a large nose and a long, pointed chin. His black hair reached just a little to his forehead and was quite greasy. His eyes were dark, you could barely tell what colour, because his eyes were compressed to small slits.  
  
Harry let himself drop on the couch. He was tired of the world, thinking he was a great hero. Though, there would be much worse things, he hated all the attention. No, he hated, what the attention was for. But he had to admit, that some of the teens who were adoring him, were quite nice, you could easily fool them, but recently even this didn't amuse him.  
  
"Lucas?", he asked his mentor, "what do you think, when will I be strong enough?"  
  
"Harry, we've had this conversation earlier", he sighted, and turned to face his charge, "remember what I told you?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and repeated, what the older man said: "I might be able to face the power and force, when I've been long enough to Hogwarts, school for wizardry and witchcraft, which actually means 7 years, and then I MIGHT be able to do, what I'm elect to."  
  
"Right. Seems like you would've understand this. So why do you ask?"  
  
"SEVEN YEARS! Seven hole, long years, and this school is full of traitors, mudbloods and their lovers! It will be hell on earth if just half of the people there are like Dumbeldore!" Harry yelled angry, though he knew, how his guardian will react.  
  
"This will make you stronger than any other education. It's not that you don't know how to defend yourself! I've raised you ten years by now, and I acted the way I acted, just to starch your body and your soul of what will come, and I DO believe, you can manage to stay there without getting one of these mudbloodlovers, or else you know, I won't take you back in summer- break. But believe me, that wouldn't be bad to you, if you're a mudbloodlover,. I could make your live REAL hell, but is this what I want do do? NO! Because maybe you're strong by now, you know a lot of dark arts, the most of the pupils up there will never know in their live, and I know, you will be the best! You've learned a lot, but it's not enough. You have to know how to deal with such people like Dumbledore by yourself, I can't help you with this!"  
  
"Right. So I'm supposed to manage this one by my own. I've understood.", harry said coldly, then turned and walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
He threw himself on his bed. He wasn't about to cry, nor were he sad or anything. This would show weakness. Harry Potter wasn't weak. He managed to defeat the dark lord as a little baby, he would be great. He had to be great! He was supposed to be the best and most powerful wizards, ever.  
  
But yet, he was just an 11 year old boy, who was nervous about his first school day just like everyone else would be. He just didn't want to notice that by himself, not to speak from Lucas.  
  
So, he would sleep now, without anything to eat, but that doesn't bother him, he have had enough to eat, he was used to less then 5 times a week. When he awakes tomorrow, he will go alone to Kings Cross and he will drive with the Hogwarts Express.. Who know, maybe he could make friends?  
  
'What am I thinking??', harry though, 'I know exactly, I'm not there to befriend with anyone. Just weak people need friends. I don't need friends. I need good marks, and then I can come back to Lucas, and he will be proud of me, and see me as his son, and he will give me the affection he refused to me, because I need to be strong. I can be strong. I am strong. I have to be.'  
  
And with this thoughts, he slipped into sleep.  
  
-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-  
  
The seventy-seven steps to his little house were quite a thing. Draco sighted, as he reached the last one. He opened the door and slammed it behind his back. "I'M AT HOME!", he shouted, before he threw the things he bought in a corner.  
  
"Great darling, please come to the kitchen!", he heard his Granny's voice, just as calm as ever. "Where did you leave your Grandfather?", she asked quickly, when she saw, he wasn't with Draco.  
  
"He had to go to anywhere else and told me to go home and wait for him. I dunno what he's up to, but it sounded important, so I thought I'd just do what he said."  
  
"Oh, Draco, how unlikely you", his Granny smiled and winked at him. "Are you nervous?", she asked, to change the subject.  
  
Draco didn't seem to understand immediately, because he looked at her quizzically. "Oh, you mean tomorrow, right? Well. I think I'm a bit. I don't know, what do I do, if nobody likes me? What do I do, if I just get bad marks? You know, I'm not good with charms, and with potions either! Remember when I wanted to help you with a very simple potion and the hole thing blew up? What if this happens in school?"  
  
His grandmother just laughed at his face, when he just realized how much things could go wrong, and his pale skin got white.  
  
"Darling, nothing will go wrong. Believe me, everyone is this nervous. But you don't have to be scared. Everything will go right. There are peoples in there, who haven't ever heard anything of magic until they found the Hogwarts-letter, what do you think? At least you have a lot of experience with magical things!"  
  
"Ok. I'll remember that. But what if no-one likes me?"  
  
"How could anyone not like my little dracy-darling?"  
  
"Oh, I could imagine a lot of people!", a grimly voice cut in the conversation.  
  
"Gramps! We didn't hear you come! Am I this bad?", Draco said, slightly startled by his Grandfathers voice.  
  
But 'Gramps' just smirked and turned to his wife.  
  
"Joanne, what do you tell Draco? Of course there will be people who don't like him! Draco, true friends are rare! You can have a lot of good friends around you as long as you're totally fit, healthy and normal. But real friends like you in every situation, so remember that. And if you are so lucky, to have such friends, there will be those, who are envious about this. But don't mind, as long as you've friends, there can't be anything wrong with a good deal of enemies."  
  
-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-  
  
A/N: *puppydogeyes* leave me a review, leave me a review, leave me a review! (please!)  
  
-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~- 


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer**: As if I would own ANYTHING! 

On the Hogwarts Express 

The whistle from the train rang shrill through platform 9¾. All the families were now separate, the parents, grand-parents, aunts and uncles and old brothers and sisters, who were out of Hogwarts, were standing on the outside, watching their children running in the train. 

It was very awkward for Draco's Grandparents to separate them from him. They were cuddling and hugging him nearly to death. It was quite embarrassing, but he knew it was difficult, they love him like he was their own child.

He stepped on the stairs to the train and waved a last time, before he turned inside the wagon. Draco was trying to find a compartment which turned out as very difficult, because most of the students were already settled down. He walked through the train just to find a compartment on the very end of the Hogwarts express. 

 "Hey, can I sit here?", he asked a red-haired boy and a girl with curly hair in his age. The girl smiled friendly and offered him a sit to her left. The red-haired boy looked at him and hesitated.

 "Hy, I'm Hermione Granger", introduced the girl politely herself, ignoring the stairs of the red-head. 

Draco looked at the boy inquiring. "Are… are you a … _Malfoy_?", he looked at him, as if he was an died out animal. 

Draco looked at him stunned. How did he know his surname? And why looked he at him in this disgusting way?

 "Well… yeah… actually, I am. Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you.", he shook both of their hands. "And would you know be so kind and tell me your name?"

 "I-I'm… Ron Weasly", he stuttered.

 "Ron, how do you know, I'm a Malfoy?"

 "It's.. your hair, and your eyes, and.. you just look exactly like your father."

Draco frowned. He never ever heard anyone compare him with his father. Maybe he was right, he have seen him once, even if it was a long time ago, he remembered him, with his silvery blond hair and his cold grey ice. He was rather scared of him. He felt being compared with his father was a thing he wouldn't be proud of.

 "Er… I can't really say that's true, because I've met my father once in my lifetime. But how does it come, you know my father?", he thought, he wouldn't like to befriend with someone who liked his producer. 

 "You've met him once?", Ron looked at him unbelievable, "anyway, my father works in the Ministry of Magic, and he've told us from Lucius Malfoy. I've seen him a couple of times."

"Do you like him?", he said bluntly, and the Weasly boy looked very confused. But then he decided to be honest. "No. He's a snob."

Draco laughed, and this was definitely not the reaction, Ron would have thought of. "You laugh? I've just insulted your father and you laugh?", he said in disbelieve. 

 "I thought exactly the same, when I've met him. I don't think much people would be so honest and tell me fair in the face that my father is an stupid git!"

Ron blushed, and now Hermione piped up, "boys, you're very interesting, you know, couldn't think of any better that insulting Dracos father?" 

Both of them laughed, Hermione thought it was quite unpolitely to ignore her like they've done in their conversation. "No, but suggest something. What's with Quidditch?"

Hermione sniffed, and then answered slowly: "I've read a lot about this kind of sport, but I could never understand whats so great on it, every wizard and witch is talking about."

 "Have you never seen one? I mean, a quidditch match? It so cool, fast, dangerous, exciting! How comes you never visited any match?", asked Ron, he, too, found, that Quidditch was a very better topic than greasy Lucius Malfoy.

"Well…", hermoine looked rather sheepishly, "My parents are Muggle, so they didn't know anything about magic and wizardry and stuff until I got the letter."

All of them went quite for a little while, and then Draco went on: "So, I think, that's no problem, I've heard, up in Hogwarts, there are Quidditch matches between the four houses every year. We will show you everything, Hermione, you will be thrilled!" He gave her an encouraging smile, and Hermione smiled back happily. 

"What do you guys think what house you'll be in?" asked Ron. 

Hermione answered thoughtfully: "I think, I could do with Gryffindor, but the best would be Ravenclaw."

"I hope I'll get in Gryffindor, my other brothers were all in Gryfindor."

"You've got brothers?", Draco asked, letting the topic of houses drop. He didn't like thinking about, what he would do, I've he was stuck in Slytherin.

"Yes. Five. Three of them are in Hogwarts. They'll report everything I do to mum. It's a nightmare!", he rolled his eyes, but then asked: "Don't you two have any brothers or sisters in Hogwarts?"

"Nope, I've got a little sister at home, but she's just one year and a half", Hermione answered.

"I was an only child. Think it's better, wouldn't expect someone to live with my parents", Draco said quietly. 

In front of the door were now rumors. "I s'pose, we'll be there, so get on your robes, boys", said Hermione as she stepped outside to leave them alone. 

**A/N**: hey you guys, I know, it's not very interesting at this time, but I promis it'll get better. Anyways, leave me a review, it doesn't need to be a friendly one, just a honest one.


End file.
